


Waxing Poetic

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a tooth-rotting sweet story about Jensen confessing his love for Jared via a poem. (And yes, I did write the poem. Spur of the moment, so be gentle!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waxing Poetic

Jensen was not a poetic person. He could be romantic, sure, especially about Dani, but she was his wife, for Pete’s sake. But poetic? It wasn’t a word he’d ever heard applied to himself. 

Yet here he was, long bow-legs stretched out under a cramped hotel desk, pen in hand and a blank sheet of paper staring him in the face. 

Ok, not staring him in the face. Because paper can’t stare. It doesn’t have eyes. Or a face, for that matter…

Jensen blew out a deep breath. His mind was wandering, partially because he was bored, and partially because he was afraid to let himself go. What if it wasn’t good enough? What if Misha hated it, or even worse, Jared? Oh, he could never live it down if, even after Misha proofread it, he gave it to Jared and he laughed. Or, worse, that he’d misread his co-star and his own feelings toward the aptly nicknamed Moose weren’t reciprocated? Damn, he felt like a teenager trying to write a poem to their crush, and he hated it. 

“Jesus, get a grip, Ackles. Just write something.”

He muttered under his breath, raising the pen to the paper and wrote,

“Everything Jared”

At the top. Suddenly, as if writing those two simple words had broken a dam, the words began to flow. 

 

“Oh God oh God oh God…”

Jensen turned the folded piece of paper over and over in his hand, keeping up a litany of quiet pleas under his breath. Misha reached out and took his hand, squeezing gently as they approached Jared trailer. When they reached the door, Misha raised a fist and knocked firmly. Jensen doubled over, trying not to be sick. 

When Jared opened the door, he was all smiles. 

“Hey guys!”

Concern crossed his face when he saw Jensen hunched over, Misha rubbing his back soothingly. 

“Jensen, are you ok?”

Misha grinned. 

“He’s fine. Just nerves. Can we come in?”

Jared backed out of the doorway and Misha managed to drag Jensen inside. Thankfully Jared closed the door before Jensen could get his wits together enough to bolt, and now there was no turning back. 

 

“Jensen has something he wants to give you.”

Misha cut straight to the chase, much like ripping off a band-aid. Jensen stood upright slowly, then thrust the paper out to Jared, eyes locked firmly on the floor. Jared took the paper, curious, and unfolded it, then began to read. 

‘Everything Jared’

‘His hair, done up in braids while he was sleeping. I did that.’  
‘His eyes, shining with laughter when we prank Misha’  
‘His shoulders, a strong place to cry, if I ever need to’  
‘His arms, strong enough to hold the weight of the world’  
‘Gentle enough to cradle a newborn baby’  
‘His hands, soft and callused at the same time’  
‘His fingers, God I want to kiss them’  
‘His stomach, so toned and tan’  
‘Makes a good pillow’  
‘I know, I’ve tried it’  
‘His ass, so nice in a tight pair of Levi’s’  
‘His legs’  
‘Go on for days’  
‘Wish I could feel them wrapped around me’  
‘His feet, those are my favorite’  
‘Because somehow, they carried him to me.’

Jared finished reading, and just stood, staring at the paper until Jensen couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Misha, I made a mistake. God, Jared, I’m so sorry…”

Jensen started to run for the door, but Jared caught him before Misha could even register the move. His arms came around Jensen and pulled him close. Jensen froze in Jared’s grip. 

“Jared, I’m sorry…”

“Shut up.”

The tone was gentle but brooked no argument. Misha grinned when Jensen’s mouth snapped closed. 

“Did you write this, Jensen?”

A small nod. 

“Oh, baby, it’s beautiful.”

Jensen pulled back to look up at Jared. 

“No it’s not. I’m no good with words.”

Jared laughed softly. 

“You wrote it, so it’s perfect.”

Misha moved silently to the door, slipped out and closed it softly behind him, but slowly enough to hear Jared say,

“I love you Jensen.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, reviews are my candy and comments are my crack, so feed my addictions!! ^.^


End file.
